Joker And His Harley
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: AJ Lee is still left hurting over the departure of her best friend Kaitlyn from the WWE, so she goes to the one man that can understand her pain, the leader of The Shield, Dean Ambrose. Dean/AJ! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys. White here once again, this time with a WWE one-shot. In light of Kaitlyn's recent WWE departure, I'll be writing a series of one-shots as AJ and her friends try to deal with the departure of their friend._

Dean Ambrose looked down at his championship belt seeing the nameplate's ink faded just a little. "When's the last time I defended this thing? Wish I could more often." The Shield's mouthpiece murmured to himself.

Meanwhile, the enigmatic Divas Champion AJ Lee skipped the hallways looking a bit sad. She knew there was only one person who could understand her pain and sadness.

She kept skipping before finding the door she was looking for, The Shield's private locker room. She let out a soft sigh as she walked up to it and quietly knocked.

"Come on in, boys." Dean answered absentmindedly, assuming it was his Shield buddies, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

The door opened and closed quietly as AJ skipped in the room.

Dean looked up, before his eyebrows arched in confusion. "AJ? What are you doing in here little lady?" He asked kindly.

He'd taken a shine to the eccentric young lady in recent weeks frequently going out to local diners with her though under disguise so no one recognized the duo.

"I'm sorry Dean, I know I shouldn't be here, but I...I..." AJ's voice broke up in gurgling sobs.

Dean's facial expression softened as he walked gently to her, cupping her soft face in his hands gently. "What's the matter AJ? Talk to me." He murmured.

AJ broke down crying in Dean's arms. "I miss her, Dean, I miss her." She sobbed.

Dean rubbed her back in small theraputic circles in an effort to calm her down. "Shhh...who's gone AJ?" He asked softly.

"K-K-Kaitlyn. Remember? I had her last match with her." AJ explained tearfully.

Dean mentally slapped himself at forgetting about his friend's traumatic match a couple weeks ago. He gently stroked her hair in an effort to soothe her.

AJ looked up at Dean, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Katie may be gone AJ, but there's still people around that care about ya, little firecracker." Dean answered, using the nickname he'd bestowed upon her when they first became friends.

"Who still does, Dean? Nobody in the Divas locker room gives a damn about me." AJ replied bitterly.

"They may not care about you AJ, but I do. You're a very special girl to me. And...I've fallen in love with you over these last few weeks. I want to be with you." Dean answered, honesty and warmth in every word he spoke.

AJ's eyes widened in shock. "Dean...you...you've fallen in love with me? A Black Widow?" She asked, honestly surprised.

Dean smiled warmly at her. "Yes AJ, I have. I might be a psychotic bastard in the ring, but there's something special about you that draws this psycho to you. I don't want that to stop. Will you go out with me, as my girl?" He asked softly.

AJ's heart began to flutter. The mouthpiece of The Shield, big bad Dean Ambrose had fallen in love with her, sweet innocent little AJ Lee.

It was almost too much for her to take in.

One of the most maniacal men in WWE history wanted to go out with her!

Still how could she say no? She couldn't.

She cleared her throat quietly as she smiled radiantly. "Yes Dean, I will go out with you, my Joker." She cooed, referencing how he was a lot like Joker of Batman fame.

Dean grinned happily, enveloping the small brunette bombshell in a big hug. "Thanks AJ, my Harley. I needed to hear that. I love you.." He murmured, closing the distance between their lips.

"I love you too Dean. Thanks for showing me that I can still go on even without Katie by my side.." She cooed lovingly, kissing him softly.

Dean kept the kiss soft and sweet, pouring every bit of love he had into the kiss.

Finally they broke for air after a minute and a half. "Wow. You're good Dean." AJ giggled.

Dean smirked. "I know I am. Us champions have to stick together Harley." He chuckled.

"We sure do. Your the one for me." AJ cooed.

"Right back at ya." Dean purred.

Before the couple knew it, they were engaging in a passionate lovemaking session in the private locker room bed, before both reaching out their orgasms.

AJ Lee and Dean Ambrose had never been closer or happier.

And no one would ever take away the love they had for one another...

The End!


End file.
